


jeweled memories

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Pearl looks back on her life, with only ... mild disappointment.





	

There was shouting in the streets. I didn't look out while I was on duty (which was always), but I heard them. For a while, they'd be out every day, shouting. About what, I didn't know. I was not allowed to know.

 

It quieted down somewhat. There was less. It came less often. I thought they were done, whatever they'd been shouting about resolved.

 

I was given a new duty. I would be one of many servants requested by Pink Diamond.

 

When I got there, I was the only one. No other Pearls had shown up. She smiled at me, introduced herself as Rose Quartz, and told me to follow her.

 

I served under Rose Quartz for many, many years. She treated me kindly, at least more kindly than the gem I'd been serving under before -- some blue gem, I couldn't remember. She grew warmer and warmer towards me and kept asking me things. Advice. Opinions. How I was. Most of the time, I had no answer. I was not meant for thought. I was meant to serve.

 

Rose Quartz began to confide in me. She told me things no one else knew. Told me how to feel, think, act, learn. I began to grow; I began to love.

 

It all frightened me, on some level. If I was found, I'd likely be killed. But I told myself Rose would never do that.

 

The battle for Earth began.

 

I was her top soldier. I cut down gems with almost as much ease as warriors centuries older. I threw myself into harm's way. I protected Rose with my life. I met other gems during the war. Many, I never saw after it. Rose still encouraged me to grow. The war raged on.

 

And then it didn't.

 

We won. We collected shards, racing against the other survivors for parts. I tried to come to terms with our new home. I was still in love with Rose. I became friends with the other two survivors of Rose's army -- and their resulting fusion. We found a little Amethyst, and Rose couldn't help but keep her.

 

I watched humans come and go. I learned and grew, now almost entirely out of habit. I existed. We watched Rose's infatuation with humans grow. I felt everything inside me fall when that infatuation with all turned to love for one. Neither of the others seemed scared. But I'd never been able to read other's emotions very well.

 

Everything fell apart when she left.

 

And a little boy tries, and tries, to put it back together.

 

...maybe one day I'll be able to help.


End file.
